<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take the long way home by forsekais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664916">Take the long way home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais'>forsekais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mafia AU but not really, Romance, appearances of other SM artists, sekai being pining cute idiots what's new, side chansoo &amp; baekchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the thing: Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun are leaders of rival mafia gangs. They don't act like ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1049</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take the long way home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by a prompt: "Person A and Person B are leaders of rival mafias, but every time they meet up together for tea/coffee, they act like they’ve been best friends for years and talk about literally anything but mafia."</p><p>But the final work is nothing like it, basically word vomit with all the sappy cliches (: I like the idea of Mafia!Sekai but please don't expect cool, badass Mafia stuff because, well. There are appearances from other artists (mostly SM). I've only liked EXO, therefore I don't have much understanding about other idols. Their portrayal in this fic is purely fictional, I hope you don't mind.</p><p>Unbeta-ed. I apologize for any mistake. Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/forsekais"> Twitter </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>"Our hair is perfect</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>While we're all getting shit wrecked</em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>It's automatic, honey"</em>
    </p></div></div><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where are you going?" Baekhyun asks as Jongin saunters into the kitchen, already showered and dressed up in a pair of black skinny jeans and ironed white plain shirt. "It's 7 AM."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin rarely wakes up before 9 AM, and through the five years Baekhyun is with Tempo, the young boss always makes sure that no important meeting is scheduled before noon. Now that Baekhyun takes a closer look, he's sure Jongin did <em>style</em> his bed hair. It's in perfect disarray, so Jongin must have spent extra time rolling around in bed. Too much effort to look good for an early morning, unless— "Are you going on a date?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh? No, I'm not going on a date," Jongin says. "Just breakfast with Sehun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun? Oh Sehun from Lotto?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, he got back from New York last night," Jongin starts putting on his shoes. "We're going to this new French eatery in Itaewon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin, you wake up at 7 AM to eat breakfast with Oh Sehun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he has a meeting at 10 so breakfast makes more sense," Jongin shrugs. "Oh, Minseok hyung is driving me there so text me if you want any pastry. I'll tag you in their Instagram daily menu post."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, Jongin dashes down the stairs, leaving behind a dazed Baekhyun with his mix of 3-in-1 instant coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is the thing:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun are leaders of rival mafia gangs, respectively Tempo and Lotto. Known as the big leagues, Tempo and Lotto have a history that started way back during their great-grandfathers' generation. Over the years, the rivalry has become less extreme, but every Tempo recruit is trained to treat every Lotto member as their ultimate enemy. To lose to a Lotto member is a shame that will be punished accordingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone follows this code, except for their boss, Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin and Sehun went to the same school from grade 6 to grade 12, until Sehun got accepted into Columbia and Jongin left for UCLA. They knew they were destined to be rivals, yet they acted like they were best friends for life. Baekhyun freaked out at first, because how could you stay calm if you walked in on the boss of Lotto eating lo-mein in your boss' apartment? But then Jongin casually appeared from the bathroom and said, "Sehun has some business to do in LA so I let him stay the night", like it was completely normal. Maybe it was all acting? Or a fake-friendly warm-up before they beat each other to a bloody pulp and deliver severed ears to each other's headquarters? At least these were the thoughts running through the newbie mind of Baekhyun five years ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now, he's just used to it. Although, sometimes he suspects that there's more between them than just being long-time friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin and Sehun do a lot of things together. When they were still classmates, they took dance lessons together and even performed as a duo in the year-end ceremony of their music school. It was a mesmerizing performance, their moves perfectly in sync, unfortunately it never happened again because the school couldn't handle having half the auditorium filled with big, tall men in black who scared other parents away. When they were in university, they went on road trips during breaks. After graduation, they both returned to Seoul for the inheritance ceremony and offically took over their fathers' positions. They meet up quite frequently to do random things, from having meals together, going to the cinema, shopping to volunteering at a dog shelter. They talk about anything they could think of. Anything but mafia business.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is good at more than just talking, no matter how often Jongdae tries to dismiss it. For example, he is observant. He notices how Jongin's smile gets bigger when he's around Sehun. Then comes the subtle-but-not-too-subtle touches, like Jongin gently carding his fingers through Sehun's hair as they watch a mukbang video on YouTube, Sehun resting his hand on the small of Jongin's back any time they cross the street, the way Jongin looks at Sehun whenever the latter talks, eyes full of warmth and happiness as if Sehun were his entire universe in 183 centimeters. See, Jongin has this special way of looking at someone when they talk like they're the only one that matters, but it's different with Sehun. More alive and shit. Baekhyun doesn't know much about Sehun — it'd be wrong if he does, he's in Tempo for fuck's sake — but Sehun looks nothing like the notorious, ruthless, bitch-faced Mafia boss when he hangs out with Jongin. He laughs, he pouts, he acts like a clumsy, carefree, ordinary teenager who loves video games, dogs, cute things and possibly, potentially, his best friend slash rival.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you think it's weird?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?" Minseok says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin and Sehun," Baekhyun explains, taking a bite of the chocolate croissant Minseok brings back. It tastes heavenly. "They're attached at the hip."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, they've known each other since they were kids," Minseok turns to another page of the book he's currently reading. "I thought you're already used to that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am. It's just — are they really just friends?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Minseok looks up, there's an unreadable glint in his eyes. "Are you implying that they could be more than friends?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know! That's why I'm asking. You've been here longer than me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I joined like three months before you," Minseok says. "So I knew just as much as you did, if not less because I prefer to be useful in my free time, unlike you and Jongdae."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun deadpans. "You're OCD, hyung. Cleaning is not a hobby for some of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least it's more productive than gossiping," Minseok continues. "Anyway, since you're already on the topic, keep going and let me know if you find something interesting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why should I tell you? You just insulted me. I'm deeply hurt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok rolls his eyes, clearly unimpressed by Baekhyun's antics. "How about this? You tell me what you find out about Jongin and Sehun and I'll tell you a secret of Jongdae so you can use it against him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn't need to think. "It's a deal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a deal," Minseok echoes, leaning over to steal Baekhyun's coffee and winces in disgust as he realizes the familiar 3-in-1 instant mix.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol is bored.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guy in front of him has been talking non-stop for an hour, and judging from his over-enthusiastic gestures, it's unlikely that he'll finish his speech soon. What's his name again? Seungho? Geonwoo? Whatever. He's a stray, half of his previous gang were eliminated in a police shootout and half were put behind bars, waiting for trials. He escaped by killing an EMT officer and used their cover, but now with his face plastered on every wanted poster in the country, it's either to kill or to be killed. There's only so much a lone wolf could do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Usually, Kyungsoo would be the one doing these 'interviews'. His perceptive nature is a gift. Give Kyungsoo ten minutes and he'll figure out whether someone is a good fit for Lotto. However, Kyungsoo has taken the morning off to join a baking workshop, Donghae is nowhere to be found and Sehun has locked himself in the entertainment room since last night to play League of Legends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol starts to count the number of daisy petals in a flower vase to pass the time when something catches his attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Lotto is much better than Tempo. I can't believe Tempo chose someone so lame as their leader—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh no. <em>Oh no</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"—I met him before. He had a tea party with those dumb little girls in the park. How could someone like that be worthy as a Mafia boss?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stares at the guy. "You need to leave. Now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry? No, Mr. Park, I still have to tell you about—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now!" Chanyeol hisses. "If you want to walk out alive—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's too late, Chanyeol thinks as he watches the door slam open and in the blink of an eye, someone smacks the poor guy's head onto the table and presses a .38 against his temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you have any last word?" Sehun asks, voice murderous. How the hell he manages to look badass wearing an oversized hoodie, Chanyeol really doesn't know. "Before I put a bullet through your thick skull?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"S-Sir, I just—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol shoots him a glare that says <em>shut-the-fuck-up</em>. Luckily the guy isn't too dense. He immediately stops mid-sentence. "Sehun," Chanyeol calls. "Leave it to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun doesn't falter. His grip on the guy's throat tightens, and Chanyeol can see him turning blue from lack of oxygen. Any other day he'd gladly let Sehun have his way, but not today. He'd promised Kyungsoo to keep the mansion clean while the latter is away and in return they can have vanilla sex in the laundry room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not saying you can't shoot him. I'm just saying you can't shoot him here. So, would you mind, <em>boss</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun looks at him for a minute, then releases his grip on the guy but still keeps the gun barrel against his skin. "Fine," he says. "I want a friendly reminder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, boss."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen," Sehun turns back to the guy, threat lacing every word and Chanyeol knows it isn't any empty threat. Poor kid. "If I ever hear you speaking about him like that again, you'll be swimming with the fishies. Clear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It must be clear as day after Chanyeol chops off his pinky, puts it in a zipper bag and writes <em>Friendly reminder #48</em> on the label. Sehun peeks his head out of the entertainment room to look at the bag for five seconds before closing the door on Chanyeol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should've told him beforehand," Kyungsoo says as he shuffles around the kitchen to make tea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Told who what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The poor dude over there," Kyungsoo jerks his head towards the zipper bag. "I always lay down the rules before every interview for prevention."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One, don't badmouth Jongin. Two, don't call you cute?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Three, don't call Jongin cute either," Kyungsoo says. "I started briefing them about the rules after Friendly Reminder #5. But sometimes people just don't listen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He was playing LoL in the west wing, I didn't know he could hear all the way to the east."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He could if anyone talks shit about Jongin," Kyungsoo shrugs. "Hmm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo seems distracted but quickly goes back to decorating his macaron plate. "Nothing," he says. "Here, try this Thai tea flavor."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol's "Hmm" moment comes a few days later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry hyung, I can't come with you," Taeyong says apologetically. "If you need back-up, we can call Jaehyun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it's only a meeting to finalize our deal with DBSK. Yunho is a nice guy, he's not going to play dirty," Chanyeol pats Taeyong's shoulder. "I just thought you want to shadow me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd really love to," Taeyong grins. "But I'm on a mission today. Hit me up next time?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure," Chanyeol nods. Then, out of curiosity, he asks. "What're you up to? Firearms trade with Jungwoo or the night club business with Donghae hyung?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually," Taeyong leans closer to whisper in Chanyeol's ears. "It's a direct order from the boss. It's weird, if you ask me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol doesn't ask, but Taeyong is obviously dying to spill the beans. "Okay, how weird?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stalker weird," Taeyong says. "I was given order to follow Tempo's boss on his date."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Tempo boss has a date at Alla Prima at 8 PM tonight," Taeyong explains. "I have to go there, act as a customer, sit behind his table, observe and report the entire thing to Sehun-nim. Now I have three hours to apologize to Yerim and ask her to be my fake date so that I can stalk the Tempo boss at dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm," Chanyeol says. Taeyong looks slightly disappointed, but dismisses their conversation to run after Yerim when he spots the younger girl at the entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm," Chanyeol repeats to no one in particular.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong returns to the mansion by midnight. Sehun is waiting in his office, and he opens the door to let Taeyong in before the latter has the chance to knock. Chanyeol hates that the walls are sound-proof.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does any of you know what's up with Sehun lately?" Kyungsoo's voice pipes up from behind the desktop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yixing, face burying in a stack of invoices and documents, says absently. "No. What's the date of the opiate transaction with Heechul?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May 21, one million in cash and another million split into four payments transferred to our American bank accounts. Look into June statement if you couldn't find it in the May folder," Kyungsoo says. "Chanyeolie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, baby?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo scoffs. "Do you know what's up with Sehun lately? I know this is his personal account but ITALIAN 101 ONLINE TUTORING and INTRODUCTORY SOMMELIER CERTIFICATE? Seriously? And why did he eat out at random Italian restaurants 5 days a week?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let the kid spend money, sweetie. He's entitled to — oh holy mother sweet Jesus, since when?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even Yixing gives him a strange look. As if Chanyeol cares. He's so close to going from the "Hmm" moment to the "Eureka!" moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me see," Kyungsoo clicks on the mousepad. "October 9, so about two weeks ago?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol can literally hear the gears shift in his mind. "Where are you going?", Yixing asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I really need to go," he grabs his jacket and blows Kyungsoo a kiss. "See you two later!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where's Baekhyun?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok beams as he recognizes Chanyeol. "Oh hi, what good wind brings you here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung!" Chanyeol pulls the elder into a hug. "How have you been?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm good," Minseok grins, then takes a step back as he notices Mark's pale face. "Hey Mark, don't worry, Chanyeol is a good friend of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark, Tempo's youngest assassin, stares at Chanyeol skeptically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't mind him, he'll come around eventually," Minseok ushers Chanyeol inside. "Baekhyun is in the lab with Jongdae. They're probably fucking, so take a seat. Tea or coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tea would be great. Thanks, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol can't pinpoint exactly when, but somewhere down the road, Jongin's best men and Sehun's best men have become friends. When Jongin and Sehun visit the dog shelter, Baekhyun and Chanyeol spend time at a karaoke booth nearby and have a mini old Kpop songs contest. When Sehun takes Jongin to the cinema, Jongdae, Minseok and Kyungsoo embark on a local coffee shop exploration tour while waiting for their bosses. Sometimes Kyungsoo learns a new recipe and invites Minseok over. Sometimes Jongin asks Sehun to come to his mansion to play video games and "<em>bring Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hyung with you, I miss them</em>". Sometimes, Chanyeol travels abroad for missions and as he strolls through local markets, he buys souvenir that reminds him of the Tempo members. The first time it happened, he wasn't aware of what he did until Kyungsoo unpacked his suitcase, picked up a gold keychain and asked, "Is this for Jongdae?" Chanyeol nodded automatically, then realized how weird it must have looked because seriously, getting cute gifts for your rival? But Kyungsoo, being the most amazing human on Earth, only smiled at Chanyeol ever so understandingly. A week later, Baekhyun stopped by to give Kyungsoo an exclusive wine bottle Jongdae specifically got for him on his trip to Venice. Then the rest is just history.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that Oolong tea?" Baekhyun sashays into the lounge, his shirt unbuttoned and there are hickeys all over his chest. "Can I have some?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Minseok says. "Did you wash your hands? Don't you dare taint my couch with your cum-stain hands again or I'll chop your balls off and feed them to the sharks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're just salty because you never get laid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do get laid," Minseok huffs indignantly. "Several times. A lot of times."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All you do is letting some cheapass street thugs suck you off in dark valleys since you're too busy pining after that lawyer's dick," Baekhyun winks, dodging a pillow Minseok throws at him with ease. "What's his name again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am not pining after Changmin's dick," Minseok declares. "And I have a sex life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want my advice?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The next time you see him, tell him you want to fuck. I'm sure he didn't give you his number just to have pseudo-intellectual discussions about foreign policy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's a real intellectual, you dipshit," Minseok growls before stomping away. "I'm going to train with Mark. Goodbye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's shy," Baekhyun giggles at Minseok's retreating figure, then flops onto the bean bag across Chanyeol. "So, what good wind brings you here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is Jongin dating any Italian guy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Judging from Baekhyun's expression, he definitely doesn't expect this question. "Excuse me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe a sommelier?" Chanyeol says. "Didn't he go on a date several weeks ago?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun's eyes sparkle with mischief. Chanyeol suddenly feels like he's a prisoner on death row in medieval time, waiting to be executed by Baekhyun's gaze. "Uhm, forget it, you don't have to answer if—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin called it off after the second date," Baekhyun holds up a finger, telling Chanyeol to not interrupt. "He's an acquaintance of Jongin's mother's friend. Dude introduces himself as an actor, but he runs a drug ring in Las Vegas. Quite a big name, so I've heard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's his cover? An actor?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, he's actually an actor. He only plays supporting roles but his acting is so good that the audience usually pays more attention to him than the main characters," Baekhyun runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "His latest drama series hit a new record in viewing rate last week. Do you know which role he played?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol shakes his head. He's always been a reality show type of guy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun's smirk grows wider. "He was a rich, attractive, all-star student who tried to win the female lead's heart. Too bad the girl was already  in love with her childhood friend. Cliché, wasn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I guess?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"FYI, Jongin went to Italian restaurants and fancy bars because the guy wanted to impress him and he was being polite," Baekhyun says, matter-of-factly. "He doesn't like Italian that much. Chicken is forever his best friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Chanyeol doesn't respond, Baekhyun lowers his voice. "And so is your boss," he adds. "If you don't start telling me what <em>really</em> brings you here."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chanyeol told me you were jealous," Jongin says the moment he steps into Sehun's mansion. "Is that true?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun is going to kill Chanyeol in his sleep. "I wasn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, then why the sudden obssession with fine dining?" Jongin crosses his arm. "You ignored me for a week, and when you decided to talk to me again you took me to an upscale Italian lunch with those pretentious politicians? Really?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In his defense, it was a professional thing to do. It was for the good of Lotto, getting to know the presidential candidates in the upcoming election. They talked business — dirty cash, the scandals of their opponent's sons, followed by boring, textbooklike discussion about expensive wine and golf. Jongin wasn't amused, but he hid it well behind his elegant demeanor. Sehun doesn't know why Jongin sounds mad. "Why are you mad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin sighs. "Because I didn't expect it when you said you wanted to hang out. I thought it would be fun like usual."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun did search for a Jackson Wang on Google. He ended up watching an episode of his latest drama, 100 Ways. He hated to admit that the guy was good. Not to mention that the Wangs is well-respected in Las Vegas because of their close ties with Russian drug lords. But South Korea is a different story. It's Sehun's place, and that means he gets to do what he wants. In this case, he happened to want Jackson Wang out of the picture. Starting with showing Jongin, his worthy rival slash best friend, what Sehun is capable of seemed like a good idea. It had nothing to do with his personal vendetta against Jackson Wang, which, by the way, did not exist because he didn't even know the guy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin is looking at him expectantly, like he wants Sehun to crack some lame excuses so they can get over this and then they can play Mario Kart and order chicken wings from Bonchon and maybe watch TikToks together. Nothing should change because Jongin went on two dates with a stranger, or because Sehun decided to act more like the mature, powerful boss that he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand why you're such a whiny baby. Life is not all about pleasure." <em>Sehun, shut up</em>. "In case you forgot, I have a business to run and I'm not that desperate to kiss the feet of some foreign drug dealers." <em>Just shut the fuck up, Oh Sehun</em>. "So, what's your problem?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin straightens his shoulders. He doesn't seem angry, just tired. There are dark circles under his eyes the size of designer purse and Sehun vaguely remembers the rumor about a Chinese gang trying to steal Tempo's chemical supplier. Whenever Jongin is on edge, he can't sleep well and the only sleeping aid that works is after he solves the problem. "You know what, Sehun? I don't want to talk about it right now. We promised not to let our work intefere with us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did we?" Of course they did. They held a blood oath with lots of alcohol and weed and they were high as fuck by the time the ceremony took place. Sehun tried to press their cuts together but ended up smearing blood all over Jongin's cheek. It was their junior year in high school. "Guess there'll always be exceptions."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jesus Christ, Sehun," Jongin lets out a long-suffering breath. "I don't know why I thought coming here is a good idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe you should leave," Sehun doesn't flinch. "I'm sure coming to <em>someone else</em> would be a better idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it what you want to see? Me going on a third date with Jackson?" Jongin raises his voice. "Because if it is, I'll gladly give it to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's expression is hard to decipher, because there isn't any. His face is an empty canvas, and Sehun resists the urge to reach out and smooth Jongin's bangs down on his forehead. "Go ahead. See if I care."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not like they never dated anyone before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seulgi was Sehun's first girlfriend. They dated for one year before she was scouted by an agency to become an idol. Jongin skipped his Chemistry midterm to smoke with him on their school's rooftop the day they broke up. Jongin bought him a teddy bear and bubble tea and let him sleep over for a month until he felt better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin didn't do relationships seriously until college. Soojung was a pre-med major. Jongin was head over heels in love with her. He started talking marriage and education plans for their future kids after his one month anniversary. Then, like a scene out of a K-drama, Soojung overheard Jongin discussing a special assassination mission with his father over the phone and figured out the regular midnight calls were definitely not about his dogs' daily adventure like Jongin had always said. Sehun stayed on Skype until the sun rose to comfort Jongin as the latter bawled his eyes out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin flew to New York on spring break to have Sehun nurse his broken heart and met Taemin at a frat party. Sehun wasn't surprised, he himself  discovered his strong preference for men when a senior sucked him off at basketball practice a few months after Seulgi left, so if Jongin made a similar discovery, it simply meant they have one more thing in common. What surprised him was Jongin turning down Taemin's confession before he returned to Los Angeles. Jongin never explained, Sehun never asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun dated a guy from football team in sophomore year. It lasted for a semester until Sehun took him on a winter break road trip with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Moonkyu, Jongin's roommate. They fought a lot for no particular reason besides his ex being a dickhead who kept saying rude things to Jongin. The big fight ensued when his ex made a very off-limit comment about Jongin. Sehun didn't know the details since he was out with Kyungsoo on a coffee run, but when he came back Chanyeol had the guy pushed against the wall and Jongin was trying to peel Chanyeol away. He turned to ask Kyungsoo for help, and it was when Sehun noticed his red, watery eyes. In a series of events that Moonkyu captured on his GoPro, Sehun calmly ordered Chanyeol to back off, took a sip of his extra hot chai latte, then dumped the rest on his ex's brand new jacket and punched him hard to silence his protest. He then called the front desk to send his ex off to the airport, and burned all his belongings which were still left in their room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun got tired of dating after that short-lived romance. He decided to put his heart away until after he builds his own legacy with Lotto. He settled with hook-ups and occasionally went on dates for a break from work. Jongin was not much different. He dated a few more throughout junior year, because Jongin liked to build a Nicholas Sparks novel out of his love life, but none of his relationships lasted more than two months so eventually, he followed Sehun to join the Single But Not Available club.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun has never had any problem with Jongin dating. He has never had any problem with Jongin at all, because they've known each other for more than half of their lives. They can tell what the other is thinking without even looking at each other. They operate their gangs in certain ways to avoid conflicts with one another, and if they have to clash, they will decide on a humorous passive-aggressive (but non-violent) approach that benefits both parties equally. Things have been going on so well, so why is it different now?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're a dick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm also your boss."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop it, kids," Kyungsoo crosses his legs. Uncrosses them. "Listen up: Either you tell me why you summon me here in the middle of the day while I have a year worth of financial reports to read, two heists to supervise and a bunch of performance reviews to go over, or I will sew your mouths shut the way I sewed Chanyeol's winter scarf."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sewed a new scarf for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Chanyeol, shut up," Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol shuts up. "Sehun?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin will be going on a third date with the Wang dude," Sehun murmurs. "And I may have said something I didn't mean to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>'May' </em>my ass," Chanyeol sneers. Kyungsoo glares at his boyfriend, then at Sehun, who begins to scowl back. "Guys, don't make me repeat myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, okay," Sehun says, because an angry Kyungsoo must be avoided at all costs. "I'll tell you from the beginning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An hour later, Sehun finally finishes his story. Chanyeol, on the other hand, has finished an entire bag of salted egg potato chips. The one that Sehun buys for movie nights with Jongin. Fucker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't know what I was thinking. It didn't make sense. If Tempo were in trouble, why didn't Jongin tell me? Or Junmyeon? There was no need to go through all the fuss just to get support from that pompous multicultural twat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tempo is not in trouble," Chanyeol frowns. "That Chinese gang isn't easy to deal with, but not exactly impossible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I know their leader. He's tough, but not enough to endanger Tempo. It's going to be a bit messy, though," Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Anyway, have you ever considered that Jongin went on dates with Wang because he wanted to and it had nothing to do with business?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way," Sehun says immediately. "He's not Jongin's type."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is Jongin's type?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What is Jongin's type? Those guys Jongin dated in college were all tall, smart and blond. Soojung was petite and pretty, and so was that Kwon guy who Jongin briefly hooked up with when he first returned to Seoul after graduation. Jongin doesn't seem to care much about appearance, he always thinks meeting and falling in love with someone is destiny and there's nothing one can do to resist the call. Such a sap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a prolonged silence from Sehun, Kyungsoo speaks up. "Well, if he's happy with Wang, then—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He isn't!" Sehun protests. "What about me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That sort of comes out automatically, but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are looking at him in what is supposed to be a very meaningful way. Sehun gulps, "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about <em>you</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's my best friend," Sehun says. They're best friends. Right? The entire underground world should be aware of this by now. "It feels like no one else could ever share what we have and now some self-absorbed amateur actor, weed-smoking poop just has to spoil it. I'm not sure how I should react. But as his best friend, I have to make sure that he'd be going out with the right guy. Wang is not the right guy. Why the fuck is Jongin mad at me when I'm being a good, responsible best friend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo chews on his lip for what seems like eternity before he nods. "Yeah," he mumbles. "You guys are. Best friends. You'll both figure it out eventually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he slaps a hand over Chanyeol's mouth and drags the taller out of the door with him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It takes Sehun another four days to show up at Jongin's place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark greets him with a gun. "Our boss is not expecting any guest tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, Donghyuck," Sehun says. His subordinate hesitates for a moment, then lowers his gun. Sehun turns back to Mark and smiles. "I'm a special case. It won't take long. Why don't you go play cards with Donghyuck? I'll be out of your hair before you know it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, you have to go back," Mark insists. "I can't let people in without advance notice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dude, stop being a tight pussy and open the damn door for my boss," Donghyuck yells impatiently. "It's freaking cold out there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark's eyes flash with anger and Sehun can see the younger clenching his fist and grabbing at his holster again. Donghyuck, on the other hand, seems unfazed. Kyungsoo always chooses the right people. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let him in, Mark," Jongin's voice rings through the intercom. "And make that kid some hot chocolate. He's freezing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark lets out a forced <em>"Copied, boss"</em> and steps to the side. Donghyuck looks amused. "Behave yourself, kid," Sehun pats his head before dashing up the stairs. "Drink your chocolate and let Mark beat you up for one game, alright? I don't want to make any more bad impression."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin is sharpening knives behind his mammoth desk. The overflowing piles of paperwork are arranged neatly around him. Sehun rounds past the grand bookshelves filled with binders, tomes and action figures. Minseok's organizing skills are undeniably over the top.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi," Sehun says, planting both hands on the desk. "Happy Hour at Papa's Chicken starts at 2 PM tomorrow. Can I pick you up at 1:30?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin puts the knife down but doesn't answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I'm trying to say I'm sorry," Sehun sighs. "I didn't mean what I said. I didn't know what got into my head but it was no excuse to be such a jerk. I want you to know that I support you no matter what. If dating him makes you happy, then I'm happy for you—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not dating Jackson,"  Jongin interjects. "I told him I was not interested on the second date."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So no third date then?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good," Sehun says. "Because I don't think he's the right one for you. He's a midget."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jackson is 174 centimeters tall, according to his profile on AsianWiki. That puts him 1.3 centimeters below the average Korean male height. "Well, whatever," Jongin quirks an eyebrow. "Did you bring me cake?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it's downstairs with Donghyuck," When Jongin gets upset, Sehun usually buys him his favorite chocolate cake from a small bakery an hour away from the city center. "You probably don't want to eat in your office. Minseok hyung would kill us both."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Minseok hyung is in Shanghai," Jongin lazily picks up his knife to place it in the box. "Can you call Mark to bring it here? I can really use some sweets right now. Those reports have been killing me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun leans forward and ruffles Jongin's hair, the feeling of those soft locks familiar between his fingers. Jongin closes his eyes, sighing contentedly. He looks exactly like a pampered puppy, and Sehun feels as if a huge weight being lifted off his chest. They're good again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donghyuck flashes him a toothy grin from behind Mark, whose grip on the tray is hard enough to crush the poor thing into dust as he catches sight of Jongin sitting comfortably in Sehun's arms, his back pressing against Sehun's broad chest. The position makes Jongin look significantly smaller, which is why it is Sehun's secret favorite position. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok almost wants to burn down the office when he sees chocolate cake crumbs all over the carpet, two empty strawberry milk cartons on the floor and ten ants greeting him on his toes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stops in his track and quietly retreats when he sees Jongin and Sehun sleeping on the couch, curling into each other, Sehun's mouth open against Jongin's neck and Jongin's arm around Sehun's waist. Minseok cringes, not sure because of how cute they look or because of Jongin's drool on Sehun's cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell cleaning service to come at 10," he tells Taeil on the way back to his room. "Bill it to Zhang Yixing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Zhang Yixing of Lotto?" Minseok nods. Taeil frowns. "Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because if Sehun had been able to control his mouth in the first place, Jongin wouldn't have turned into a sulking, tantrum-throwing toddler who sent out all his trusted men on random missions in foreign countries because he wanted everyone to suffer like him. Then if Jongin had been less dumb and just seen what everyone else sees, none of this would have happened. Either way, it would be too complicated to explain to Taeil from the beginning, so Minseok goes with a classic, "Because I can."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin is a thrill seeker. Being born into the mafia business, he's used to having his life at risk every minute of his existence. If he's going to do one job for the rest of his life, he might as well have fun with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goddamnit, Jongin!" Minseok shouts angrily. "One day you're going to get all of us killed in a mess because no one in this gang knows how to fucking clean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongdae has the gut to laugh from the driver's seat. "Why does you threat always include cleaning?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not that bad," Jongin replies. "I got us out of there, remember?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No one asked, Jongin. No one fucking asked you to <em>show up</em> in the first place!" Minseok fumes. "It was supposed to be a quick trade, and you had to stop by unannounced. What the fuck was that? Did you join a neighborhood watch program? We ended up killing five people and made such a dirty scene. And you almost got shot. You. Almost. Got. Shot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They were Yifan's dogs, hyung. I didn't realize until I went over the photos and saw the Wu clan tattoo on one of the guys. They could have set a trap to lure you in," Jongin pouts. Out of all the things he could do, he <em>pouts</em>. "I was worried."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok deflates at that. Fuck aegyo. He will quit. "I got that under control, Jongin. Stop acting cute, you little shit. You know it because I told you I'd bring Mark and Doyoung along. Jongdae also brought his new explosives. The only reason you show up is because you have an adrenaline problem and you haven't got much action lately since you were put on bed rest due to a sprained ankle you got from playing catch with a random dog in the park."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ouch," Jongdae says. "Busted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really, you got one thing wrong," Jongin grins, and takes off his leather jacket to reveal a blood-soaked sleeve. "I did get shot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only a graze, nothing a first-aid kit can't fix, but it doesn't stop Minseok from going into full beast mode. He's so mad at a) Jongin getting injured on his mission and b) Jongin leaving blood stains in his beloved car that he literally kicks Jongin out in the middle of the road, despite Jongdae's weak protest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you enjoy danger that much, you can die for all I care!" Minseok growls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He cares!" Jongdae shouts over his shoulder as he restarts the engine. "Don't die. I already call Sehun."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo dresses his wound as Taeyong drives them back to Sehun's mansion. Once the bleeding has stopped, Kyungsoo wraps Jongin's arm in a gauze bandage, pulling tighter each time and mutters something about <em>idiots</em> and <em>poor Minseokkie</em> under his breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's with young people having death wishes?" Kyungsoo sighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are not that old, baby," Chanyeol chimes in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the same," Kyungsoo sighs, more exasperated. "I'll go make spaghetti. Minseok will be here in an hour to pick up Jongin. I ask him to stay for dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me help you," Chanyeol offers. "I'll call Sehun. Last time he said he wanted to learn your kimchi spaghetti recipe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, let him nap with Jongin," Kyungsoo says. "Those idiots."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sometimes they give us heart attacks, but they're reliable," Chanyeol leans down to peck Kyungsoo on the cheek. "They always make it out unscathed, so don't worry too much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not talking about that," Kyungsoo scoffs. "I'm talking about how they are still playing the best friends game when they've been in love with each other since forever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol chokes on air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "This is exactly what I mean when I say you're the same. You waste three hours every week to meet with Baekhyun and discuss about what is already in plain sight. Yet there isn't any progress. I'm disappointed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is progress!" Chanyeol retorts. "Sehun got jealous, remember? Baekhyun and I made sure that Taeyong heard every word of their conversation so that he had enough data to get a reaction out of Sehun. We succeeded!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Baekhyun's microchip wasn't too bad. If only he knew how to use his brain for better purpose," Kyungsoo says in a tone he uses for the 5-year-old twins he babysits in his free time. "Where did you think Wang came from?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's an acquaintance of Jongin's mother's friend. But why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're talking to that friend," Kyungsoo says, ignoring Chanyeol's heavy gasps and moves towards the kitchen. "Minseok and I went through so much to set it up and all I have at the moment is a cleaning bill from Tempo because Jongin and Sehun are way dumber than I could ever expect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you say anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What made you think I didn't?" Kyungsoo asks. "Remember the case in Hong Kong? Jongin took three bullets for Sehun and Sehun went apeshit and killed a Triad member with his bare hands?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That very graphic story was at the top of Ten Most Significant Events In 2016 in the underground network. "I asked Jongin when he was in the hospital," Kyungsoo continues. "I asked him why he risked his life for Sehun without thinking. There was no way to guarantee his survival because he didn't wear any bulletproof vest. I told him best friends didn't die for each other. Best friends meant having each other's back, not mindlessly giving up their life for the other. And what about Tempo? Did he think about what would happen to them? I tried to pull a confession out of him, you know, but—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He told me, and I quote, <em>'Because Sehun would do the same for me,'" </em>Kyungsoo sighs again. "I thought it was the sweetest confession ever. Except it wasn't. Apparently it was what best friends meant. Best friends my ass." He scowls. "Minseok and I have tried countless methods over the years. Nothing worked. Jackson Wang was our last mission. We thought we succeeded when Jongin came back after his fight with Sehun crying and acting like a heartbroken teenage girl. We thought that once Sehun decided to apologize, they'd have a hot make out session and admit their undying love for each other in the process. But what happened? Jongin forgave Sehun easily for a stupid piece of high calorie cake. I'm done, Chanyeol. I'm retiring." He chops the beef with more force than necessary. "These two idiots can die alone in an abandoned warehouse deep in the woods and they can carve <em>Best Friends Forever</em> on their gravestones and I still wouldn't care."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo still cares.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol knows because Kyungsoo begins to throw weekend parties at XOXO, an infamous bar owned by Junmyeon, for "team bonding" and "networking" purposes (read: reason to invite Tempo members over). He intentionally makes Jongin and Sehun drunk. Not that Kyungsoo has to put in any effort, since the two bosses are always more than happy to get shit-faced on their own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo and Minseok must be very desperate to plan for a drunk hook-up between their young bosses. Sure, drunk sex is how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo got together. Drunk sex is great. But somehow, the universe really enjoys shitting on Kyungsoo's parade. At the eighth party, Kyungsoo, with an intense headache caused by Jaehyun's terrible whiskey mix and Doyoung's frat party playlist, deliberately searches for shelter in the restroom and stumbles upon Jongin sucking Sehun's dick. Lewd moans leave Sehun's spit-shining lips as Jongin deep throating him like a pro. Judging from Jongin's smirk when he spots Kyungsoo, this is definitely not their first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought you knew," Sehun blinks innocently when Kyungsoo corners him the next day. "We've been doing it since sophomore year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol squawks. "What? How? Did—did you two fuck?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A few times, yeah. Why are we talking about this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But," Kyungsoo is speechless. Sehun has achieved a goal that no one can in the last four years: make Kyungsoo speechless. "But—but what about your one night stands?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about my one night stands?" Sehun repeats, confused. Then he lets out a soft <em>'oh'</em> as he realizes the meaning behind Kyungsoo's question. "No, Jongin and I are not fuck buddies. We do it once in a while because it's convenient. College was a stressful time for both of us. We had to stay on top of our class while getting involved with mob activities. There were a lot of pent-up emotions, we just figured out a way to get rid of them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys are still doing it now," Kyungsoo mumbles. He's clinging onto the very last bit of hope that maybe if Sehun is smart enough to successfully run a high-rank mafia gang, he must not be blinded to the obvious truth that 95% of his interactions with Jongin are homoerotic. "Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a bro thing. Helping each other out," Sehun explains. "He's my best friend. I'd high five him in the rain if he asks me to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo's shoulders slump forward in defeat. Bros don't finish each other's sentence, sit on each other's lap or fuck each other in the ass. People grossly in love do. But sadly, who is Kyungsoo to change the world? He is just a tiny, poor grand of sand on Earth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I quit," he seethes to a blank-faced Sehun, who has no idea why Kyungsoo looks so broken all of a sudden. "I'm joining a new gang."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's head pops up at the door. "Sehun hyung, Jongin hyung is here. Oh," he steps back upon seeing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. "I'm sorry. Please continue. I will tell him—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, I'm coming," Sehun says, sticking two fingers into Chanyeol's glass of water and uses them to style his bangs. "Does my hair look okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's good," Chanyeol nods on autopilot. Sehun grins, then grabs his jacket. "Sorry, bro duty! I'll see you guys later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is Kyungsoo hyung alright?" Jaehyun asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I quit," Kyungsoo says, curling into fetal position. "Jaehyun, I'm going to retire."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean you quit?" Baekhyun looks up from his cards. "You got a straight flush."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got a royal flush," Minseok groans, throwing his cards on the table. Baekhyun lays down what Minseok said. "Oops, I win again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lucky bastard," Minseok grumbles. "Jongdae, next time you should play."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Baekhyun's lucky charm," Jongdae says, the same time Baekhyun winks. "He can't. He's my side hoe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Next time I'll deal," Taeil says. "So don't quit, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think hyung is talking about poker," Doyoung says. He puts down his last card and laughs at Taeil's sour expression. "Anyway, have fun cleaning the bathrooms!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll send Jisung over to help you," Jongdae offers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why does no one care about me?" Minseok says. "I'm going to quit. For real."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yesterday he found out that Jongin sleeps with Sehun occasionally in the name of bromance," Jongdae tells Taeil and Doyoung. "They still insist it's a best friend thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Best friends don't play with each other's hair or have sex with each other. They've reached a whole new level of absolute <em>denial</em>," Minseok rests his head on his elbow, completely hopeless. "Why can't they see what's been so goddamn obvious?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongdae pats his back empathetically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun," Minseok whines. "Can you just get the two of them together? I'm so sick of their best friends game."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Baekhyun shrugs. "To be honest, I agreed to join force with Chanyeol because you promised to give me something that could help me get into Jongdae's pants but now Jongdae isn't wearing pants around me anymore, I only stick around for Chanyeol's free meals at our weekly meeting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's TMI, hyung," Taeil winces. "Though I don't get why Minseok hyung is so keen on playing Cupid for our boss. I mean, love is different for everyone. Maybe if you just let love run its course, what comes around will eventually come around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence. Then Doyoung claps. "Wow, I didn't think you could be so philosophically deep. Nice words, Taeil. Is that what you came up with when you cleaned the bathrooms last week?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeil glares at him. Baekhyun hums. "But Taeil is right. Maybe we should just let them run their show. Focus more on your own love life, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want to talk about my love life," Minseok says sharply. "And about Jongin—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about me?" Jongin walks into the lounge, an ice-cream cone in his hand and Sehun hot on his heels. "Did Baekhyun win again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course," Baekhyun answers. "You should join us next time. You too, Sehun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun is very good at strip poker," Jongin says. "I only won against him once in college."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm good at everything," Sehun says, tapping Jongin lightly on the butt. "Hey Jongin, turn around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got ice-cream on your face," Sehun says, then closes the short distance between them to lick it off the corner of Jongin's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeil drops the stack of cards he'd just finished collecting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," Jongin says. "Thanks. Wanna watch Netflix?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung watches as the two bosses stroll through the hallway into Jongin's room. "Are you sure Netflix is not a code for gay sex or something like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't care," Minseok roars. "I'll quit. You're all invited to my retirement party."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon is <em>special</em>, for a lack of better words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's one of Lee Soo Man's children. Lee Soo Man is a legend. Started out as a street thug, he moved through the ranks quickly and became a mafia boss at the age of 17. In the following years, he built and extended his criminal empire, taking over the underground world by power and fear. He moved back to Seoul when his eldest son turned 18. At that point, everyone had expected the boy to continue his father's legacy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Yunho decided to go into medical school. A year later, Taeyeon, the second eldest, joined an entertainment agency and told the media that she'd always wanted to be a singer. The third son, Siwon, flew to Italy and became a priest. At least Kyuhyun, the fourth son, is normal. He followed in his father's footsteps and took over SM. The only problem is that he's never liked Seoul. On Lee Soo Man's 65th birthday, Kyuhyun announced that he'd relocate all family businesses to New York, including his trusted men. They boarded the plane the next day, leaving behind many unanswered questions about who'd rise to the throne after the king had left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Many has bet on Junmyeon, the youngest son of the family. Junmyeon had his first kill at 9 years old, received special trainings from top experts in the fields, always graduated at top of his class and basically got everything needed to be a powerful boss. Even Soo Man had said Junmyeon was a split image of him when he was young.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first thing Junmyeon did after completing his Master's was to open a yoga studio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the outside, Junmyeon is just your ordinary friendly neighborhood yoga instructor. On the inside, he operates this weird start-up that he describes as a one-stop shop. It's like these kinds of stores where they sell everything you could ever need from fresh groceries to paper ink and ugly sweaters, but more special because Junmyeon doesn't only sell stuff. He provides services, any kind of them. You ask, Junmyeon provides. Regardless of what it is, Junmyeon always finds a way to offer you as long as you pay him enough. You can ask him to kill your colleague in cold blood and deliver a cake from Paris to your door overnight in one package for a combo price. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon is unpredictable. He's a walking mystery who could switch from an angel to a ruthless monster in the span of 0.01 seconds. That's why he's highly respected despite not being an official boss. There are many rumors surrounding Junmyeon, but Junmyeon is never bothered by any of them. His start-up is thriving and in his free time, he's busy running Saving the Earth campaigns with local non-profit organizations to protect and raise awareness about the environment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only time he cares about rumors is when his father's birthday is near. Lee Soo Man's birthday gala dinner is the biggest event of the year, where every famous name gets together under one roof. Mafia gangs, businessmen, drug dealers, celebrities, politicians — you name it. While the main focus is to celebrate the legendary mafioso's birthday, it's a golden opportunity for guests to showcase their prowess. What makes this occasion even more exciting, however, is Junmyeon's annual tradition.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every year, at the after party of his father's gala dinner, Junmyeon will reveal a hidden couple in the high-profile world. Unlike Dispatch, Junmyeon does it for fun and not money, so no one knows until his announcement. Junmyeon is good at keeping secrets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun, on the other hand, isn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have news," Baekhyun lounges back on his seat at the head of his private poker table. "<em>Exclusive news</em>. And no, we're not here to play strip poker."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok stares at the chandelier-lit ceiling, then at the Italian designer wine glass in his hand, and back to a shirtless Baekhyun. "You lost to Jongdae before we arrive, didn't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your place is very nice," Jongin comments. "Where's Jongdae hyung?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allow me to correct Minseokkie's statement," Baekhyun flips his hair. "Jongdae is in my bedroom. He's naked, because I'm the winner. I never lose at poker, baby doll."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please don't call me that," Minseok grimaces. "So why are you calling us here? Can't we just meet at the mansion?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The less people know about this, the better," Baekhyun takes a sip of his wine. "Okay, so I hacked into Junmyeon hyung's computer by accident."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Jongin says slowly. "I can't save your life, but I promise I'll give you the funeral you deserve and find someone worthy to take care of Jongdae hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jong-cake, let me finish," Baekhyun says. "It's not his work computer, it's one of his personal computers that he uses for leisure activities. I'm not going to die. But I think I came across his Dispatch folder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean the one that contains information about this year's couple!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it's under the Global Warming folder along with his climate change readings, but I'm Hawkeye," Baekhyun pauses. "I only took a quick look, but the man in those pictures is Lotto's Sehun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin suddenly feels lightheaded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure? Maybe it's not the right folder," Minseok says. Jongin loves Minseok. He's the voice of logic. "Or maybe it's someone else? You said you only took a quick look."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I also said that I'm Hawkeye," Baekhyun slides his phone over. "And a genius hacker."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The photos are blurry, but the man is definitely Sehun. Jongin just <em>knows</em>. In the first photo, Sehun was in the driver's seat of a white Porsche, leaning over towards the passenger's seat. In the second photo, a blanket is covering both seats and judging from the angle, two people were under it. This was confirmed in the third photo, taken in Cheongdam-dong at 4 AM, in which Sehun, wearing a sweater that enhanced his broad shoulders and a snapback that covered half of his face, stood next to the passenger's door and talked to someone in the car. The photo was taken from afar, Jongin could recognize the familiar building belonged to Sehun in the background.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin?" Baekhyun's loud voice snaps him out of his trance. "Did you know about this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"About what?" Jongin asks. Baekhyun cocks a brow. Jongin takes a deep breath. "No. Why should I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Calm down, Jong-honey, I was just asking," Baekhyun says. "You two tell each other everything, right? I'm amazed that Sehun knew Minseok got seaweed on his teeth on his first lunch date with Lawyer-kun because he was nervous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did????"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now that's a new development," Baekhyun chuckles. "So did Sehun tell you whom he's secretly banging?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dating*," Jongin says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you using asterisk in a verbal conversation — oh my god, you guys have been banging again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin hates Baekhyun. Baekhyun is too smart and too loud. It isn't Jongin's fault that he was sad, exhausted and horny by the time Sehun showed up with chocolate cake and glorious eyebrows to apologize for being a dick. Sehun fucked him good and milked him dry until he was worn out, and they've done it so many times before when they were stressed, when they were bored or when they needed to release the excessive adrenaline after dangerous missions. It's an unspoken agreement between them. Jongin sees no harm in it. Sehun knows Jongin like the back of his hands, and he's great at giving Jongin what he needs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you going to have an epiphany in my suite or not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that a yes or a no?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes? No?" Jongin stutters. "Epiphany for what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why do I always have to do the work? Is this gang emotionally crippled?" Baekhyun groans, eyes fully on Jongin. "For your crush on Sehun. Jongin, you have feelings for him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? I—" Jongin stammers. He stares at the table cloth, then his eyes cast down onto his friendship bracelet, the one that he and Sehun got in their college freshman year. Baekhyun and Minseok wait patiently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have feelings for him," Jongin echoes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok sniffles. "Finally," he wipes a single tear with Baekhyun's table cloth. "Finally."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin doesn't want to believe at first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He couldn't deny, because then it would be a lie. Jongin is not fond of lying. He's just really confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaves a hysterical Minseok with Baekhyun and takes a cab straight to Lotto's headquarters. He almost tumbles over his feet on his way to the grand meeting room. Sehun, donning a brown suit, is listening to Jaehyun and Taeyong, a pen dangling between his soft lips. He looks so hot that Jongin can feel his face burn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun, can we talk?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin? Why didn't you text me you're coming? I just finished a meeting. What's up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can we talk?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Am I in trouble?" Sehun jokes, handing a stack of documents to Taeyong and smiles. "Run the plan over with Chanyeol hyung and let me know, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Taeyong and Jaehyun disappear beyond the expansive hallways, Jongin walks over to Sehun and says, "Kiss me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm," Sehun says. "Jongin—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just kiss me," he repeats. "<em>Please.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun's lips taste like milk coffee. Jongin opens to Sehun with a quiet moan, and Sehun wastes no time in slipping his tongue in, nipping Jongin's plump bottom lip with his teeth. A hand wraps around Jongin's waist, bringing him flush against Sehun, whose scent reminds Jongin of a lazy spring morning, warm, beautiful, lively and everything that Jongin needs, that Jongin <em>wants</em>. Sehun is exploring the inside of his mouth with slow kittenish licks, and Jongin is unable to do anything but arching into the kiss. Sehun slides his other hand down Jongin's neck, and the gentle touch knocks all the oxygen out of Jongin's lungs. Realization hits him like a bucket of ice water. He feels as if he were Isaac Newton, sitting in the orchard and witnessing an apple falling from the tree.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except Jongin doesn't discover gravity. He discovers that he is in love with Sehun, his best friend slash rival.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck," he murmurs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that what you want to do next?" Sehun asks, blissfully unaware of the chaos in Jongin's head. "There are cameras in here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up," Jongin breaks the kiss. He still keeps Sehun at arm's length because he smells nice. And stuff. <em>Feelings</em> stuff. "Let's go get ramen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I like how you never ask me in advance, but ramen sounds good," Sehun shrugs. "Let me change into something comfy first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't. You look great." Apparently Jongin's brain-to-mouth filter is dead. "Let's go?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're weird," Sehun says. "Want me to drive?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hate all of you," Jongin laments. "Why has no one ever told me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have. You didn't believe me," Kyungsoo says. "Remember the Hong Kong case—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baby, we all heard that story at least ten times in the last hour," Chanyeol says. "Let's talk about the winter road trip—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Both of you need to stop," Minseok grunts. "Why are we here? I appreciate the free lunch, but shouldn't Jongin go ask Sehun out so the rest of us can have closure? It's been <em>years</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right," Kyungsoo agrees. "This side task force of getting these two idiots together is more consuming than my main job. It's time to wrap up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you crazy???" Jongin hisses. "I can't just go and ask him out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't," Jongin looks at Chanyeol disapprovingly. "He doesn't like me that way. I will ruin a friendship that has existed for so long that I no longer know how to live without it. The rest of my life will be full of failure and shame and dogs will hate me and I will die a lonely death in an abandoned warehouse in the woods with <em>Sehun's best friend forever</em> carved on my gravestone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol feels strangely déjà-vu. "You're overthinking, Jongin," he tries, but Jongin cuts him off. "I. Am. Not. Confessing. To. Him. Aren't you listening to me? It is the worst idea ever, not to mention the terrible timing—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo frowns. "Terrible timing? What do you mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shit, no one is supposed to know about the photos on Junmyeon's computer. The only thing that could be worse than Sehun rejecting Jongin is Junmyeon finding out Baekhyun'd hacked into his computer and spread what should be a top secret. "I don't want him to think he's obliged to like me back. I don't want him to accept my feelings because he doesn't want to hurt me. It's not something I can push," Jongin says. "If he likes me, it should happen naturally."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's silence, and then Kyungsoo pulls him into a hug. Chanyeol sighs, wrapping his long arms around both of them. "Oh, sweetheart," Kyungsoo coos. "It'll get better soon, I promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin sort of breathes out in relief. Minseok gives him a flinty side glance.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you guys have someone in mind to be your date?" Junmyeon asks with thinly veiled curiosity. "Requests for you guys are piling up. I need to respond to my clients."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I thought you invite us over because you actually miss us," Sehun fake sobs. "How naive of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That too. I bake these cookies just for you," Junmyeon smiles. "Oh, Jennie has been asking about you, Jonginnie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An important part of attending Lee Soo Man's gala dinner is finding a date. After all, it's a show in there. Junmyeon rolls out his exclusive matchmaking service exactly one month before his father's birthday. Sehun and Jongin have been on the list of the most eligible bachelors for years. Usually, Junmyeon would send over the applications that he deems suitable for them and then sit down with them one-on-one to help them choose their date. Last year, Jongin got Jennie, a supermodel based in Milan and Sehun was matched with Irene, a top artist in Taeyeon's agency. It was a blast, as far as Jongin remembered. He ended up going home with Sehun, like they always did. But Jennie was a nice woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," Jongin says. "She wants me to be her date again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you turned her down at the after party last year, remember?" Junmyeon replies. "Said you love cocks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin chokes on his tea. He coughs, luckily Sehun's hand rubbing his back rhythmically keeps him from dying. "Jesus, breathe, Jongin," Sehun soothes. "You didn't say that to Jennie, though we all knew it's true."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm curious, why girls?" Junmyeon is making this conversation really weird. Jongin isn't sure he likes where it's going. If he knows where it's going. "A lot of guys put in requests, don't you think choosing a guy as your date would increase your chance of meeting your Mr. Right? My clients are no ordinary men, you know that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Because there's always been Sehun</em>, Jongin thinks. After the Kwon guy, he hasn't tried to get to know someone romantically, since he has Sehun. Sehun, with his cute eye smiles and wonderful personality and his strong shoulders, fitting into Jongin's life like a missing puzzle piece. Sometimes Jongin couldn't stay awake past the opening of a movie he picks, but Sehun lets him sleep on his shoulder throughout the night. Sometimes they neglect boss duties to play League of Legends all day. Sometimes Jongin returns from a mission, battered and bruised, and he'd tell Minseok to drop him off at Sehun's place, where he drinks Sehun's microwaved milk and falls into slumber with the soft sound of Sehun's heartbeat in his ears. So, girls. Girls are sweet and understanding. Girls are significantly shorter than Jongin, hence it's easy to catch Sehun's eyes over his girl's head, to see Sehun lifting his wineglass to him with a signature smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not interested in dating," Sehun says. "Work is first priority. Girls are a safe option."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They make our red carpet photos look great," Jongin finishes. "Height difference and stuff."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's the most loveless thing I've heard today," Junmyeon sniffs. "Anyways, I've handpicked a few high-quality candidates for the two of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung, you sound like a pimp," Jongin laughs. "It's just a one night date. Sign me up with whoever you deem fit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Honestly, Jongin doesn't care who he will be holding hands with at the gala dinner this year, since he knows his attention will be fully given to Sehun. A date is merely a physical presence besides him, no more, no less. He has more important things to worry about, such as his feelings for Sehun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then do the same for me," Sehun shrugs. "Just don't match me with some emo, hipster kid like Baekhyun's date last year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Zitao is a good kid," Junmyeon retorts. "He's just a little bit enthusiastic about being a KOL."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's borderline lunatic. No one takes 807 photos for an Instagram food post. Not to mention he talked about protecting pandas for three hours. What a nightmare. While I'm thankful for Mother Nature, please do not group me with your environmental geeks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The environment is degrading because humans take it for granted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you guys don't need to go over the profiles? Set up a trial date?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah, it's too much work. I don't even care that much about my date," Sehun says. "I only join for your gossip revelation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's heart sinks. He's been looking at these photos he got from Baekhyun from all angles, breaking them into pixels, running them through multiple software programs yet he couldn't find anything about <em>that person</em> in the car with Sehun. The lighting was too bad. There was a glimpse of a silhouette, but it only indicated that the person is shorter than Sehun. Which doesn't narrow down the possibilities. Minseok tries to beat around the bush, but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo don't seem like they know anything helpful. Jongin doubts that they're aware of the existence of these photos. Sehun can be secretive if he wants. It's one of the many attractive things about him. No. It's not. Get a grip, Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who do you think would be the couple this year?" Jongin asks, trying to be nonchalant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No idea. That's why I'm looking forward to it. We never know what Junmyeon has in his hands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Jongin deflates. There's no way he can gauge a reaction out of Sehun. "Jisung is having a party this Saturday at XOXO. He invites you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aw, sweet kid, but I have to take a raincheck on it," Sehun says. "I already have plans on Saturday. Sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin has always liked Junmyeon's cookies, but for some reason, today the aftertaste is strangely bitter in his mouth. The thought that he may have to get used to Sehun spending time with someone else is unsettling.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Mark, you don't," Jongin groans. "You <em>don't.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, hyung, I'm really sorry," Mark panics. "I went to get coffee for 3 minutes and he disappeared."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn," Jongin rips open a bag of Doritos with more force than necessary. Half the chips spray all over the granite countertop. "Damn it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark shoves a few chips into his mouth. "I'm sorry. Should I get back out there and try to locate him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it's okay," Jongin sighs. Sending Mark away to follow Sehun when the rest of the gang are partying is such a cruel thing to do. "Go get a drink."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't you just tell Sehun-ssi how you feel?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why doesn't Mark go get a drink and leave Jongin alone in his misery? "I can't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark hops on the cherry wood stool next to him. "Hyung, hear me out, okay? You should tell him. If he acknowleges your feelings and he likes you back, then you two can be a thing and live happily ever after. If he doesn't like you the same way and stops talking to you just because you fall for him, then clearly he isn't worth it and you can move on because duh, he's a jerk. If he only wants to remain friends, you accept it and I'll introduce you to my brother's hot friends in Canada. Things are already different the moment you realized you like him. So why not be direct about it? Do you get what I'm saying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, Mark, you're the most helpful member in this dark, terrible gang," Jongin blinks. "It's the best advice ever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark continues to eat the tortilla chips he picks up from the countertop. "You're welcome, hyung."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin understands what he needs to do. He totally gets it. He just doesn't know <em>how</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not like he can walk up to Sehun and say, "Hey, guess what? I like you and I want to take you out on a camping trip at the beach so we can watch the sunset while making out with each other. I also want to hold your hands forever and kiss you goodnight and adopt ten puppies with you. Sounds great, yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark is right. Things are no longer the same. Now his heart beats way too fast for his liking every time he sees Sehun, and every simple touch sends a jolt of electricity through his entire body. He's constantly on edge, the questions about these photos clinging to his mind like a leech. What if Sehun already falls for someone else? Jongin's been through heartbreaks before, a feat made possible by having Sehun by his side to hug him and bring him cakes and occasionally send death threats to his ex-es. To experience heartbreak with Sehun as the potential cause is new and frightening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin? Hello? Earth to Jongin?" Sehun waves a hand in front of him. "Are you listening to me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm, not really," Jongin clears his throat. "Sorry. What's up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is there something on your mind? You seem to space out a lot lately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nothing," Jongin says. <em>Come on</em>, Jongin tells himself, <em>if you want to lie at least come up with a better reason</em>. "Just work. Y' know, the usual."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, if you say so," Sehun's frown is still on his face. Jongin wants to kiss it off. "I know we agree not to talk business but I'm always here for you, alright? If there's anything I or my guys could help, you have to let me know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will, I will," Jongin picks up his chopsticks to turn the meat over. "What were you talking about earlier?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, that. I'm thinking we should get lunch with Luhan and Lucas next week."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun makes a face. "You didn't read my email. I knew it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What are the chances that out of approximately eight billions people, you meet the one who knows you well enough to tell whether you've read an email just from one word? This must be destiny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been busy. Who are these people? They sound...Chinese."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because they are Chinese," Sehun deadpans. "Luhan is my date, and Lucas is yours. For the gala dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck destiny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't respond to Junmyeon's email, so he asked me to check out some profiles for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why do we need to have lunch with them?" Jongin whispers. He stares at the grill, feeling his insides burn like the pork belly. "You said you didn't care much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still don't. And no, we don't <em>need</em> to," Sehun says. "It's a request from them. Junmyeon told me that they take this gala dinner very seriously."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dude, we're perfect." <em>For each other</em>. "What else do they want to know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I were matched with someone hot like me, I'd ask for the same thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin scoffs, louder than he normally does to hide his internal blushing. "Sure. Whatever. Are they paying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, as I said, we don't need to go. If you're not comfortable—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not, but going is better than leaving Sehun alone with two hot bachelors from China. "I'm in. As long as they pay. And no Italian food."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cool," Sehun grins. A strand of black hair falls over his eyes and Jongin leans forward to tuck it behind his ear for him. They're so close that Jongin can count Sehun's lashes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should get a haircut," Jongin mumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An unreadable expression flashes across Sehun's face. Jongin is too busy staring at the slightly burnt slice of pork belly to notice.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you dare stop me, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo throws his binoculars away and hisses. "I'm going in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't," Chanyeol yanks out his earpiece and grabs Kyungsoo's shoulders. "We don't want them to know we're following them, remember? You put a microchip in Sehun's pant pocket. He'd fire us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll let you know I'm highly desirable on the market. I have at least fifty offers lined up," Kyungsoo says. "I refuse to call that dumbass my boss. Let me go kick some senses into both of them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't," Chanyeol repeats solemnly. "At least we must honor Jongin's wish, right? He wants whatever between him and Sehun to happen naturally. So we shouldn't force anyone. Or anything. Love feels so much better when it comes unplanned."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo lets out a disgruntled sigh, but he remains seated. "Fine, but if the idiots still haven't sorted it out by the birthday gala dinner, I'm gonna steal Junmyeon's stage and fucking make them confess to each other. Whoever interrupts me," he glares at Chanyeol, "will not escape death."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol silently prays as he drives away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas is a junior at Tsinghua University with a face that looks like someone cuts out a perfect magazine cover and puts it on top of his neck. He's taller than Jongin, has broad shoulders and this cool, arrogant bad boy vibe but once he's comfortable, he talks a lot and does aegyo. Sounds like someone Jongin knows. Sounds like Sehun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luhan is four years older than Sehun and Jongin and probably belongs to some secret cult that practices dark magic and drinks virgin dragon blood because he doesn't age. He looks even younger than in his college graduation photo. Jongin doesn't think anyone could be that pretty until he walks into the restaurant with Sehun and sees Luhan, who looks so ethereal that it takes Sehun 1.5 seconds to regain his composure. It takes Jongin double the amount of time to react.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lunch is not too bad. The conversation flows smoothly. Lucas is friendly, he teaches them how to order food in Chinese. Luhan is — well, Luhan has a great sense of humor. He makes Sehun smile, and not just any smile, but the smile where Sehun's eyes crinkle into adorable crescent moons and he has to grip at the fabric of his pants to not burst into his girly laugh, as he always calls it. Jongin decides to focus on peeling shrimps for Sehun to ignore the funny feeling inside his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun gives one of the peeled shrimps to Luhan, their fingers brush against each other and a faint blush coloring Luhan's pale cheek. Jongin wants to combust. He keeps himself together by ignoring Sehun and Luhan for the rest of their lunch and asking Lucas to teach him more Chinese.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should do this again," Luhan says. He's standing next to Sehun in the parking lot. Height difference and stuff. Jongin swallows the lump in his throat as Sehun agrees.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin is frustrated and exhausted. Tempo's lab in Shanghai was burnt down in the middle of the day. A bouquet of wilted roses was delivered to Jongdae's hotel room at the same time. Rumor has that Yifan has joined force with Hendery to beat Tempo on the drug market. Baekhyun wants to declare war. Minseok thinks they need to lay low in the meantime and be extra cautious. Jongdae proposes kidnapping the whole scientist team from their chemical supplier to solve the problem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin had to fly out to Shanghai for an intense three-hour meeting to manage the situation. He comes back to his mansion at midnight, ready to pass out when Sehun calls him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you free tomorrow night? Luhan invites us to this rooftop bar in Hongdae."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," he barks out. "Go with him if you want. I'm not going."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A pause. Then Sehun's voice softens, "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm good," Jongin hopes Sehun would just believe it and leave him be because he's so, so tired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm," Sehun sounds hesistant. Jongin wants to sleep. His head hurts. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I may have been reading it wrong but why do you dislike Luhan? Did he say something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's concern in Sehun's voice. Concern, not curiosity. Sehun cares. About Luhan. There's no <em>'How's your day?'</em> or <em>'I played LoL today and I thought about you'</em>. Jongin is aware that he's being unreasonable, however he can't help it. Being in love with your best friend is not easy. While he doesn't regret it, he isn't used to carrying a fuckload of overwhelming feelings that needs to be suppressed 24/7. He doesn't dislike Luhan. He dislikes Luhan being over-friendly with Sehun and giving Sehun heart eyes when he thinks no one notices. Or maybe he knows Jongin notices and he does it to piss Jongin off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't dislike him," A half-truth is a whole lie, but what else is Jongin supposed to say?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun breathes out slowly on the other line. "Great, cuz he's a nice guy. I sort of like him," Jongin can see him smile, that soft, gentle smile that he rarely lets anyone see. "You're not jealous, are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows Sehun is teasing him, yet he feels his breath hitched in his throat and something painful gnawing at the pit of his gut. "Why would I be?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I'm awesome and you love me too much to share?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His tone is playful, but Jongin is suddenly so sick of this. His headache is getting worse and he's sick of pretending to be a friend when he wants to kiss the daylights out of Sehun every time he sees Sehun talk or move or simply exist. He understands it now. He understands the forlorn look in Taemin's eyes when he rejected him, saying <em>'Long distance is not my thing'</em>, and Taemin had looked at him straight in the eyes and said, '<em>You only have one thing'. </em>He understands why all the guys he dated briefly in college were tall and blond, because Sehun was tall and blond back then. He understands why Kwon cried '<em>Your heart was never fully with me</em>' when they broke up over a phone call. Because a piece of his heart has been given to Sehun a long time ago, right after their Grade 6 assembly, when Sehun gave him the last chicken bread on the teabreak table and told him earnestly, "<em>Hi, I'm Sehun. My dad said you're from a rival family but you're cool and I don't really care what my dad said. Let's be friends.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," Jongin says. "I love you too much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With every second of silence that follows, Jongin's hope dies away slowly within him and a numbness settles upon his heart. There's no way Sehun loves him back. Maybe their men are wrong. Sehun is being a good best friend and only Jongin happens to fall for him. Hard. Jongin has nothing in common with Sehun's ideal type of '<em>someone who looks clean, innocent with pale skin, round eyes, shorter than me</em>'. Sehun told Jongin that he'd made it up so that the reporter stopped bothering him but doesn't every lie contain truth? And Luhan fits that description perfectly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin," Sehun's voice is barely above a whisper. "Are you serious?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin," Sehun calls his name again. His lips are pressed into a straight line. Jongin hates how he knows exactly what Sehun is doing just by hearing him talk and the fact that Sehun is nervous breaks his heart even more. "I—I didn't expect this. I—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay," Jongin says. "I just want to let you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hangs up before Sehun can say anything. He's lying. He wants more than that. He wants Sehun, all of Sehun to himself. He wants Sehun to fall in love with him, he wants Sehun's eyes only on him. He wants to be the only one in this world that can make Sehun laugh his girly laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin doesn't sleep that night. He watches the sunrise through his window with a face full of tears. It feels like freshman year all over again, except this time there's no Sehun singing to him on the phone and telling him that he deserves better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How can he deserve better if Sehun is his best?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You look like shit," Jongdae says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," Jongin replies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Jongdae looks at his watch. "We have fifteen minutes until we arrive at Wu Yifan's."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Jongin says curtly. "How many people do we expect?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thirty, all armed. Still want to stick to our original plan?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Strike a deal, 60-40 for Shanghai market? That's Minseok hyung's plan, not mine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongdae sighs. When Jongin doesn't come out of his room to eat and breaks a vase at the mention of Lotto, Jongdae knows a storm is coming. Baekhyun, being a cold-hearted boyfriend and an unsympathetic subordinate, suggests a game of poker between himself, Minseok, Jongdae and Doyoung to decide who will be accompanying their angsty, heartbroken boss on his next mission. Jongdae loses, so here he is. "What's your plan then, <em>boss</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin looks up with a dangeous glint in his bloodshot eyes. "Ask them to pay up for our lab," he says. "If they don't, we kill them all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And then we burn their warehouse?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ten points for Hufflepuff," Jongin nods. "You bring your toys?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Jongdae opens his gear suit to reveal stacks of explosives. "At your command, boss."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How's the mission, cupcake?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Messy," Jongdae grumbles. He listens to a reporter on TV talking about an explosion at a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, death toll unclear at the moment due to the heavy damage. It would be 30, excluding Wu Yifan. He probably sensed something wrong thus he didn't show up, and Jongdae doubts he'd ever resurface again after today. "I'm still reeking of blood. The cleaning company had to call for a second team. They told me they'd charge double. Minseok's gonna get angry again. Also don't call me by food-inspired pet names. I've temporarily lost my appetite after I got splashed in the face with someone's brain. Gross."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Nice Butt, you should go out on the field more often," Baekhyun laughs. "I once ate a taco next to a freshly decapitated head."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please stop."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Next time I'll request to bring you on a mission with me. Maybe we can have some fun," Baekhyun sing-songs. "How's Jongin?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fucking scary when he's mad," Jongdae shudders at the image of Jongin singlehandedly wiped out Yifan's men with three rifles. "But he's back to moping once I burn down the place. I don't think the adrenaline rush helps."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing helpsssss," Jongin stumbles into Jongdae's room, an empty can of beer in his hand. He trips over his feet. "Who are you talkin' to, Jongdae?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun," Jongdae says. "Hey, I have to go. He's drunk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun loveeeees you," Jongin hiccups. He's sprawling on the floor. "Do you know that? He looks at you with big hearts in his tiny eyes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. I love him too," Jongdae tries to haul Jongin up to his feet. He fails. "Jongin, come on, let's get you to bed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are not Sehun," Jongin buries his face in his hands. "Sehun never forces me to go to bed. He'd drink with me. I love Sehun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jesus fucking Christ, it's too much for one day. "Jongin, if you love Sehun then you should turn on your damn phone and answer his texts—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't!!!" Jongin sobs. He wraps his arms around himself. He looks so small in a thin t-shirt that Jongdae almost forgets this is someone who created a bloodbath a few hours ago. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop thinking about him. Galileo got it wrong. The Earth revolves around Sehun, not the sun. It has been doing so for fifteen years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How romantic," Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Look, Jongin the Earth, you can't go on like this. You should talk to him. If things don't work out, move on. I'm not saying that you must, but at least you should try."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't," Jongin wails. "He's not going to stop until he's claimed every single piece of my heart. I can't think of loving anyone else besides him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, come here," Jongdae lays on the floor next to him and wraps an arm around Jongin's shoulder. "I know I'm not Sehun but do you want to cuddle?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not a kid," Jongin slurs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a yes then," Jongdae says. "Move closer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongdae is much smaller than Sehun. He smells different. But he's whispering sweet nothing into Jongin's ears and rubbing Jongin's back soothingly and maybe Jongin is still a child at heart who wants to be loved. For now, he will take what he can get. He snuggles up to Jongdae's shoulders and let his tears fall, trying to drown out his thoughts about Sehun.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It has been a week since he accidentally confessed to Sehun. He spends the entire time in Shanghai, wandering mindlessly on the streets and wishes that Sehun were here with him. He's stopped checking social media three days ago. A famous gossip blog claims to have recent evidence of a new high-profile couple and Jongin immediately unfollows them. The last thing he wants is waking up to a picture of Sehun and Luhan doing whatever they've been doing. Jongin hates that these two are breathing the same air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He still has his personal phone and email notifications turned off. Minseok is handling everything back at the headquarters on his behalf and from their last call, Minseok is pissed. Jongin has two more days before he has to return to Seoul or Minseok would throw his entire bear collection into a garbage disposal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's quite a bad habit of Jongin's to get lost in his own world. Chanyeol tells him once that he can't do anything properly when he strips off his Badass Mafia Boss persona. With an impressive record of bumping into things, it's natural that he would run into something — or someone — again when there's no one by his side to lead the way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin hyung?" Jongin tilts his head up to find Lucas looming over him. He's wearing a jersey. "What are you doing here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhm." <em>I had a meeting with a local gang and ended up killing everyone except their leader</em>. "Vacation?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cool," Lucas grins. "I'm here with my college team for the national basketball tournament. The semi-finals are in three days. Do you want to come?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going back to Seoul tomorrow night," Jongin scratches the back of his head. "Sorry." Lucas' lips curl downwards. Jongin feels guilty. "Do you fancy a cup of coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ends up going to Lucas' basketball practice. Watching the boy and his friends brings back memories. Sehun used to play basketball in freshman year. He made it to the first string. Jongin went to a few games, during which Sehun would give a thumbs-up with his left hand after scoring a three-pointer, and Jongin couldn't help smiling proudly at the fact that the gesture was for him because even amidst the crowd of fangirls and fanboys who screamed Sehun's name as if he were Jesus, he could clearly see their friendship bracelet on Sehun's left wrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hyung?" Lucas says. "Are you alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas looks great with his hair styled back, young and full of hope. He keeps staring at Jongin with those eyes that tells Jongin he wants more than having dinner together. Jongin can't do this. He puts aside his fork, and says, "I'm in love with Sehun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas gives him a long, calculated look. Finally, he smiles. "I know, hyung. I need more time, though. You're too pretty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was I that obvious?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you say '<em>One moment, please</em>' when a waiter asks you what you would like to order?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"请稍等一下", Lucas says. "I taught you this phrase at least twenty times at lunch the other day. A little girl sitting next to our table overheard me and learnt how to say it. She told me when we left. But you didn't. You were thinking about Sehun-ssi all that time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin screams internally for the ground to open and swallow him whole. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I just. Yeah. I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't mind," Lucas says. "You can't choose who you fall in love with."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They finish their food in silence. On their way back to Jongin's hotel, they chat about Lucas' upcoming match. Then out of the blue, Lucas asks, "Do you plan to talk to him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's taken by surprise. "Who?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun-ssi, of course. You've been running away from him since your confession. You can't ignore him for the rest of your life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Technically, Jongin can. He can purchase a one-way ticket to some unknown island and change his name to something Sehun can't pronounce and spend his remaining time with a tribe in wildlife style. He tells Lucas exactly that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're too pretty to be a cannibal, hyung," Lucas laughs. "I'm in no position to give you advice but you should hear his side of the story. You guys have known each other for almost all of your life. Your connection is stronger than this. Don't let a love like that pass you by easily."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are, you just don't want to acknowledge it," Lucas says. "Do it. Talk. Or I'll steal you from him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas has this boyish charm that makes Jongin feel relaxed in his presence. "Kid, don't be so full of yourself," he punches Lucas lightly on the arm. "Sehun once killed a Triad member with his hands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I stabbed a man when I was six, hyung," Lucas smirks. "My father is a top politicial leader and my maternal grandfather runs a 14K gang. I'm quite on par with him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin scoffs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I at least get a good luck kiss?" Lucas inquires. The moonlight illuminates his sharp features, and Jongin bites down on his lip to not cry over the way every tall, good-looking guy reminds him of Sehun. His heart has been with Sehun for such a long time that it doesn't know how to be with someone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Jongin tugs Lucas closer and gives him a peck on the lips. Lucas beams. Jongin exhales, trying to shut his eyes to the void in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas's team wins the tournament. Lucas and his fellow first-string rich kids decide to go on a cruise trip around Asia to celebrate their victory. They stop at Seoul for one day. Lucas calls Jongin and asks if he's free to have brunch. Jongin doesn't want to go out, because going out means there's a chance of running into Sehun, whom he's still avoiding like a plague because despite his big words, he's too weak to face rejection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lotto is in New York for business, so get the fuck out of here before I burn your stupid bear cushion," Minseok roars from the living room. Jongin has no idea how he can hear Jongin's phone conversations, but he loves his limited edition bear cushion very much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas takes him to a burger joint downtown. The food is delicious, and Lucas' company is pleasant. They agree to wear cobalt blue at the birthday gala dinner. They share a slice of strawberry cake for dessert. Lucas blushes like a tomato when Jongin feeds him, and Jongin laughs. Such a pure kid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's really nice," Jongin says. "Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be back next week. I'll stay until after the gala dinner," Lucas replies cheerfully. "If you want to hang out, I mean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll see," Jongin nods, and turns around to walk towards his mansion. But a hand grabs his wrist from behind and suddenly he's pressed against Lucas' car, the metal digging into his hips and Lucas is <em>too</em> close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need a proper thank-you," Lucas whispers and Jongin freezes because Lucas is kissing him. He holds Jongin's face in his big, warm hands as he kisses Jongin deeply, running his tongue along the seam of Jongin's lips. Lucas' mouth is sweet from the strawberry cake earlier and Jongin makes a small sound at the back of his throat to protest because—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—because someone comes and punches Lucas square on the jaw. Lucas staggers backwards and blood starts to ooze out of his nose. Lucas blinks at his attacker, who looks like Sehun with tidy black hair, beautiful eyebrows and an attractive furious face. Who is....definitely Sehun?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin panics. It's Sehun in the flesh, standing between him and Lucas like a Greek God sculpture because Sehun is handsome like that. Sehun is radiating absolute anger, and Jongin trembles on auto pilot because Jesus Christ, an angry Sehun is the end of humanity. Jongin takes a small step forward, but Sehun sends him a look over his shoulder that forces Jongin to retreat and make himself as small as possible against the passenger door frame. He hopes none of his subordinates witness this scene, otherwise his reputation as a notorious boss would be ruined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen, brat, because I will only say this once," Sehun snarls. "The one Jongin is in love with is <em>me</em>. You stay the fuck away from him. The next time I have to repeat this, it will be to your bloody corpse in some ditch off route 30 highway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin can't hear what Lucas says over the sound of his own heart jamming against his ribs. Sehun brushes the dust off his shoulders, then turns to face Jongin. "Get in the car. We have a conversation to finish."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin is too nervous that he forgets to point out they're driving away in Lucas's rent car.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun's mansion is disturbingly quiet when they arrive. It's like everyone sees this coming and plots their escape and lets Jongin be the only recipient to Sehun's storm of rage. Sehun pushes him inside his room and slams the door shut. Jongin tries to think of a way to lighten up the atmosphere. Sehun has new bedsheets, maybe he should compliment that? <em>Hey, this galaxy pattern looks cool, by the way I forgot to turn on my phone</em>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I called you every day, Jongin," Sehun rasps out. "I texted you. I emailed you. I left voicemails. One hundred and thirty four of them. I saw the news about what happened to the Wu clan, but I didn't know what happened to <em>you</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't," Sehun holds up one finger. Jongin shuts up. "I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I was fucking worried. Even your men didn't know where the hell you were in Shanghai. I didn't know where to find you. You've never been so <em>far away</em>," his voice breaks, and Jongin lifts his head up to see Sehun's eyes brimming with tears. "Every time I tried to close my eyes I saw you bloody and bruised and I woke up feeling like a piece of shit because what kind of person would I be if I'm not able to protect the most important person in my life?" Jongin doesn't realize his hands are shaking. He is not dreaming, is he? "I looked everywhere for you, Jongin. I'm not even myself. Yixing got mad at me and told me to get my shit together. You know Yixing never got mad. But I can't. I can't get my shit together when you've always been the only one that makes me feel complete."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's vision blurs with his own tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't just tell me you love me and disappear," Sehun's voice is so painful that Jongin feels his own resolve shatter. "You can't," he chokes back a sob. "You can't leave me without giving me a chance to say it back. That's unfair. I've," he takes a few steps until he's standing in front of Jongin. "I was jealous with Wang. I took you to Italian restaurants with stingy politicians because I wanted to show you I could be better than Wang. I broke up with football captain ex because he made you cry and I couldn't stand it when you cry. I didn't sleep with you because it was convenient. I did it because it seemed right. I think deep down I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it because I was afraid things would change. I've had you by my side for so long that I couldn't think of a life without you. I—" he says, breathless. "I guess I've always wanted to say it back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin grabs Sehun's collar and pulls at him harshly until he falls onto Jongin's lap, and Jongin kisses him. He kisses Sehun with all energy he has left, with all the emotions in all these years, with hot, fat tears rolling down his face and they're so close that he can't tell whether the frantic sound echoing in his ear is Sehun's heartbeat or his, but it's not important anymore because Sehun is here, and Sehun is kissing him back, like he wants to make up for the time they'd missed. Jongin can feel it in their kiss, that Sehun's feelings towards Jongin is as fierce as Jongin's to Sehun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've always loved you," Jongin says. "It took me a while to realize, and I don't know what to do with this information. I don't know what you'll do with it either if you find out, and then Luhan showed up and you laughed at his jokes and I panicked," he sucks a mark into Sehun's collarbone because he can. "I'm sorry that I made you worried."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too," Sehun says. Jongin finds it hard to breathe, with this heart-swelling happiness bubbling inside him and Sehun's familiar scent invading his senses. <em>Sehun loves him</em>. This conversation is so anticlimax considering what Jongin has been through (and what he's put Sehun through) but Jongin couldn't care less, not when Sehun is saying <em>I love you</em> over and over again when placing kisses all over his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't believe this is happening," Jongin murmurs. "It's so unreal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun snorts, in an attractively unattractive way. "We've done these stuff so many times, Jongin. This is simply an upgraded version with feelings."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speaking of stuff," Jongin frowns. "You didn't do anything with Luhan, did you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He kissed me. A sudden attack, just like how that brat kissed you," Sehun huffs. "I turned him down afterwards."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did it happen?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're so noisy," Sehun says, but there's no malice behind his words. Only love. Jongin's life is turning into a cheesy soap opera and he doesn't give a flying fuck. "I told him that I didn't want to lead him on, because I understood how it felt to hopelessly chase after someone who didn't love you back. I wasn't that cruel to let him suffer the same thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's touching," Jongin mulls his words over. "But I love you back? I love you <em>first</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was kidding, Jongin," Sehun says. "I didn't tell him that. I accidentally called out your name when he kissed me. So he left and I confirmed what he already knew via text."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's funny how we're also alike in terms of breaking people's hearts," Jongin says. "Lucas asked me whether I wanted Thai or Chinese food for dinner and I told him I only want you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's sweet and all, but stop talking about other guys when I'm about to touch your dick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure you don't love me for just my dick?" Jongin teases. He expects a playful slap to his ass, a scowl, or a pout. What he doesn't expect is Sehun caressing the apple of Jongin's cheek with his thumb as he leans down to capture Jongin's lips with a sincere <em>"Idiot, it has always been you"</em> that leaves Jongin wordless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he isn't sure about whether he could fall in love with Sehun more than he already does before, he is now. Sehun is his beginning and his ending, and is almost everything in between.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it finally over?" Minseok asks, removing the cork from his precious Chateau Lafite 1787 bottle. "Tell me it is over."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is over," Kyungsoo affirms. "I received a sex tape yesterday. Apparently they fucked throughout the weekend and only stopped to eat chicken tacos. Can I drink first? I need to wash my brain with your super fine wine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did anyone tell Junmyeon?" Baekhyun asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"About Sehun and Jongin dating or about you hacking into his computer?" Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun lets out a scandalous gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jongin is terrible at keeping secrets," Chanyeol shrugs. "But not as terrible as you, Baek."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you had let me know from the beginning, I'd have told you that it was Sehun and Yixing in these photos," Kyungsoo takes a sip of his glass and hums satisfiedly. "This is so good, hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been saving it for a very special occasion," Minseok says. "Like now. I am finally free from my matchmaking hell."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, are you serious? Yixing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a distraction," Chanyeol explains. "Donghae hyung is dating the son of a high-ranking politician. It was supposed to be a secret, but they were followed on their date. He asked for our help to fend off the paparazzis, so we fed them the story of Sehun and his secret affair."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why Yixing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He lost to us at rock-paper-scissors."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyways," Jongdae says. "I assume this whole gala dinner date with Luhan and Lucas is off?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only with Luhan and Lucas," Kyungsoo says pitifully. "Lucas is a cool kid. I want to invite him over for dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're way too behind," Baekhyun smirks. "Jongdae already invited him to our bed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want to know about your kinks," Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. "Back to Jongdae's question, they called it off with Luhan and Lucas but they still have their own dates for the gala."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a roleplay thing," Minseok adds. "They're gonna act like strangers who meet at a random party and decide to cheat on their hot girlfriends with each other," he pauses for a moment. "Why do I know so much?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Clearly because you don't get laid enough," Baekhyun snickers, narrowly avoiding the string cheese Minseok throws at him. "By the way, who do you guys think this year's couple are?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who knows," Chanyeol shrugs. "May as well be Minseok hyung and Lawyer-kun."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucas looks upset when Jongin returns his car to him with a special chocolate cake as an apology, but eventually he pats himself on the back and tells Jongin that he's a big man who can handle an unrequited crush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll get over it, don't worry," he says. "But if he hurts you, you know I'm just a phone call away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't say cheesy things like that," Jongin says. "Are you still going to the birthday gala dinner?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Jongdae hyung invited me. He told me I could wear red to match with him and Baekhyun hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Jongin says. "Spare me the details, won't you? They have a knack for seducing tall, handsome guys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't mind," Lucas laughs. "I'll see you around," he winks. "Don't let me walk in on you two making out at the gala. I need time to get over someone pretty like you, hyung."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will make sure he walks in on me eating you out," Sehun declares. "What a flirt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jealousy looks good on you," Jongin says. "Everything looks good on you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Liar," Sehun leans over to smooch him on the cheek. "You like me best when I have nothing on me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One day, Sehun in a suit will be the cause of Jongin's death. Then Jongin will revive for the sole purpose of swooning over Sehun dressed in a simple plain hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Suit Sehun is hot. Casually clothes Sehun is adorable, friendly and beautiful. Naked Sehun is Jongin's ultimate life goal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin thinks he really needs to re-evaluate his life choices if a naked Sehun is at the top of his priority list. Then Sehun pistons forward, hard and deep, and Jongin's brain becomes a mushy papaya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still contemplating your life choices?" Sehun all but purrs into his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope," Jongin says, completely out of breath. "Please go on."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It turns out that Junmyeon doesn't plan to reveal any couple this year. Instead, he sides with Kyuhyun's boyfriend to organize a surprise proposal party for his brother. To avoid suspicion (Kyuhyun is fond of gossip and always tries to hack into Junmyeon's computer to learn about secret couple news in advance so he has things to chat with his friends during their 5 PM tea time), Junmyeon intentionally leaves random photos at random places on his computers so that Kyuhyun doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I feel like I've been scammed," Baekhyun complains. "Why did he have to be so extra?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's worth doing so," Chanyeol says, looking at the newly engaged couple raising their toast on the stage. "Hey baby, do you want to get married?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No thanks," Kyungsoo says. "Jongin, stop sending heart eyes to Sehun over my shoulder. It's disgusting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand what you're talking about. I know no Sehun," Jongin says. "This is my new muse, Kang Hyuk. We met at a party an hour ago. Don't tell my girlfriend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please pretend I'm not here," Sooyoung hollers from where she's engaging in a wrestling contest with Donghyuck, Taeyong and Taeil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're awfully invested in this little roleplay," Jongdae points at Sehun's glasses. "How many rounds of sex did you have while we were at the reception?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only two, we have one more coming in the garage," Sehun stage whispers to Jongdae. "But I'm not telling you. I'm here now to enjoy a drink with my lovely girlfriend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Touché," Seungwan hums and downs her shot in one gulp. "I deserve a new Gucci bag for everything I do for you tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Sehun no longer listens to her. He's busy slamming his mouth to Jongin's with enough force to leave bruises. Jongin responds to him with equal fervor. A collective groan can be heard from their group of friends. Sehun chuckles and yanks Jongin closer by his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Easy there, tiger," Jongin protests half-heartedly, voice estactic as he recites a line from their script. "We've got time later, I promise. Just you and me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two months later, Junmyeon sends Sehun a package in the mail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going through old stuff to make Kyuhyun hyung a wedding gift," Junmyeon says in his text message. "I think you'd like to keep this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Inside the box is a classic square photo album with grey linen cover. Sehun flips the album open. All the pages are filled with glossy papers in different color schemes, from bright shades to some pops of neutral color and whites. The only thing all these photos have in common is their subject — Sehun and Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the first page is a shot taken from behind on the rooftop of their high school. Sehun dyed his hair rainbow and was a few centimeters shorter than Jongin, who was closing in on Sehun to light his cigarette with the tip of Sehun's lit one. It was the day Seulgi broke up with Sehun. Jongin had skipped all his classes and flunked an important Chemistry midterm to smoke through a full pack with Sehun before dragging him to a bakery downtown for chocolate parfait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the second page is a shaky photo of Sehun with his bleeding finger on Jongin's face at their We Ain't Talk About Mafia Business blood oath ceremony. Jongin was wearing an ugly V-neck tank top and Sehun wasn't really in any position to criticize with a glittery jacket draped over his skinny shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Sehun flips through the pages, he sees ten years with Jongin being laid out chronologically. A photo of them wearing matching camouflage hip hop harem pants at their high school talent show, a selfie of Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin doing their first walk of shame after a wild frat party at UCLA, a photo of Jongin with Sehun at Sehun's first official basketball game, obviously taken with Chanyeol's phone because Kyungsoo's grumpy face on the sideline was the main focus of the photo. There is a section full of snapshots from their first winter break road trip. Sehun can only find one rare snapshot in which he actually looked at his football captain ex and not Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The photos capture lots of memories. From important milestones — college commencement, inheritance ceremony, meetings, gala dinners to daily life moments — dog walking in the park, playing tag with children at an orphanage, waiting in line for Baskin Robbins seasonal ice-cream flavor. Sehun lingers at a photo of them at Yeonseok's Hollywood movie premiere, Sehun holding a banner and a flower bouquet, eyes searching for his sunbaenim-idol in the crowd and Jongin — Jongin put a good distance between them and had his Canon aimed directly at Sehun. Jongin is straightforward, he wears his heart on his sleeve and just does whatever he wants, even if it's an embarassing thing like taking a picture of your best friend instead of focusing on the idols.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last photo is a close-up shot of them walking out of the cinema. Based on Jongin's pink hues, it was taken around four months ago. Under a sky full of stars, Sehun had an arm around Jongin's shoulder as he whispered into Jongin's ear, and Jongin was laughing like it was the first funny joke he'd ever heard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What's in his hands right now, Sehun realizes, must be photos that Junmyeon receives from his paparazzi network every year. People would send Junmyeon their rumors about all kinds of people — Kpop artists, internet celebrities, high-profile individuals — and Junmyeon would choose a few interesting, reliable subjects to follow up. Knowing Junmyeon, he probably goes through his massive collection to create a video or a handmade album for Kyuhyun's wedding and stumbles upon another prized collection, a journey of Sehun and Jongin throughout the years and how they've been inseparable, like two sides of the same coin, two halves of a whole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun closes the album and lets the warm, fuzzy sensation engulf him. Determined, he walks back to his master bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin begrudgingly opens his eyes and blinks at the bright, yellow rays wafting through the window. It takes him a few minutes of struggle to sit up against the headboard. He rakes a weary hand through his disheveled morning hair and contemplates closing the curtains and going back to sleep when he hears the distinctive sound of a camera shutter going off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perfect," Sehun says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sehun!" Jongin screeches. "DELETE IT NOW!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin lunges at his best—<em>boyfriend</em> to snatch his Canon but Sehun is faster, moving away from the bed and out of Jongin's reach with a smooth pique turn. Jongin is the one who taught him that move. Traitor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Noooo," Sehun drawls. "My camera, my rules."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I look gross!" Jongin argues childishly, looking down at his wrinkled Mickey PJ and god— is that his drool? He hopes not. "Delete it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Sehun smirks. Before Jongin can pin him down, Sehun slips out of the door and locks it from the outside. Without missing a beat, he hurries to grab his laptop and transfers the photo, a close-up of Jongin yawning, his hair a total mess and there's a small pimple on his chin. Sehun thinks he looks beautiful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not going to tell Jongin that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you going to blackmail me?" Jongin asks later when they're waiting for their drinks at a coffee shop recommended by Minseok. "Like the angry ex in movies who threatens to leak the female lead's sex tape online to force her to come back to him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're watching too much drama," Sehun mocks. "Also I have a full shelf of your sex tapes. I don't need to resort to a simple photo to blackmail you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The barista calls out Jongin's name. He takes their drinks, then tears open a packet of sugar and pours it into Sehun's Americano. Just the way Sehun likes it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know I'll always be here, right?" Jongin says as he gives Sehun his cup. "I'm never leaving you, so planning to blackmail me is useless. Can I at least see the photo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Sehun replies, hiding his blush behind the paper cup but already starts thinking about what he should write as a caption for that photo when he places it on the first page of a new album that will continue to capture their journey in the upcoming years as rivals, best friends and each other's love.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to Sehun's," Jongin announces as he saunters into the kitchen, already showered and dressed up at 7 AM.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When are you not?" Baekhyun asks, not looking up from his phone. "No one asks, by the way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're trying out this new vintage cafe," Jongin says. "Text me if you want a croissant or something. I'll ask Mark to bring it back for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you think it's weird?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes as the sound of Jongin's footsteps reveberates around the quiet space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?" Minseok replies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to bet on who would propose first?" Baekhyun grins. "See, I know a secret about Lawyer-kun that you can use for your leverage."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok pretends to consider for a brief second before he nods. "It's a deal. I'm in."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is the thing:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun are leaders of rival mafia gangs. They are also very, very in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>